


I'll be your... pillow?

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Cape High Series - R.J. Ross
Genre: M/M, Trent's a pillow, sleepy Sunny, teasing jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Sunny keeps using Trent as a pillow. Jack's teasing him.





	I'll be your... pillow?

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing, not as much as Justin/Ace. I also love the brotherly relationship between Jack and Trent.  
> I'm on Tumblr! DescendantsTidalAge

Trent sat down on the floor. Sunny looked at him half a moment before getting up and laying on the floor next to him with his head on Trent’s lap. Jack looked at them, looking like he was on the verge of laughing. “What’s that about?”

                Sunny started snoring on Trent’s lap. Trent tipped his head back. “He’s been falling asleep on me lately. I think it has something to do with me carrying him to school every day.”

                Jack lifted his phone and took a picture of them. “I’m going to send this to everyone. Sunny and Trent come out as a couple.”

                Tent bolted up after him. “Give me that.”

                Sunny groaned, waking up as he sat up a little. “Trent. Get back here.”


End file.
